User talk:Ozz-fox
Hi Ozz-fox, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 13:02, October 17, 2010 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! That was incredibly fast and nice! THANKS so much! It's really good!Thanks-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Lo There! Hello Ozzie and welcome! Hm, sounds cool, though I've only read one warriors book The Forest of Secrets I thought the book was awesome. I'll check it out and will more then likely join, thanks, hope to see ya 'round! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 19:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Harharharhar! I doonie mean t'laugh at yer mistake las, but not warriors Cats Warriors Of Redwall! --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 19:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the wiki and love the highlander accent mate Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Sign under the Friends category on my page if you haven't already. If you need help with anything, ask me! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Warriors of Redwall. Sorry Ozzie,My mom dosn't really like me to go on those kinds of things, I don't think she'd let me.--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 23:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Oops... lol I just noticed that, the link wouldn't work and I looked at it again and thought "Warriors of Redwall? Warriors isn't in Redwall..." so I come to yer talk page and, yeah... As I said above, the link wouldn't work and when I tried looking it up I couldn't find it, help? -Sister Armel(computer wont let me sign in at the moment) yea, boo. ach well. and i think this may work for ye siter armel,Warriors Of Redwall! and about the name- most rp sites change it for certain resons, so the name remains copywritted to the person who acctally owns it- like 'noble' guardians of ga'hoole ('nother RP site). --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 22:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Are you the same person as Ozzie Wolf-bane? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC)